


A Beautiful Family

by levis_taller_than_me



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Babies!, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levis_taller_than_me/pseuds/levis_taller_than_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Humanity's final victory against the titans, Mikasa and Jean become romantically involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Family

**Author's Note:**

> I do not give permission for this work to be uploaded, shared, or copied without my consent.

Jean kissed Mikasa, gently pushing her over. In the minute it had taken for him to go to the bathroom, she had stolen his warm spot - and the covers.

"C'mon, honey," he mumbled, still tired. He had gotten up early and planned on using the forty minutes he had before volunteer hours wisely.

She scooted over and threw a bit of the covers over her shoulder as a peace offering, and he was too cold to not accept. He snuggled to her under the covers, one of his arms wrapping around her waist and the other under her pillow.

"Good morning," he whispered, his nose rubbing the flesh behind her ear.

"Mhm," she mumbled, half asleep.

He chuckled, gently rubbing her stomach through her sleeping shirt. He could smell her hair, which she had not washed all week, and it still smelled lovely. Although he could care less how Mikasa looked, he quite enjoyed seeing her black hair past her shoulder blades and he loved to run his fingers through it late at night.

Jean absentmindedly ran his fingers up her bare arms. She wasn't as strong as she was during her years of training and in the Survey Corps, but her arms were still toned nicely - much nicer than Jean's, if he were being honest.

When Humanity had won the last battle against the titans, the members of the Survey Corps - the few that had survived - were given monthly settlements by the Royal family and homes within Wall Sina. In these settlements, taxes were already taken out, and there was still more than enough to live off of. Most former Survey Corps members did not have jobs, and Jean couldn't blame them. Years of seeing your friends and loved ones die and never knowing whether you'll be next or not has quite a negative effect on people. Despite Jean only being 24, crows feet decorated the corners of his eyes, his joints ached and creaked in cold weather, and although Mikasa denied it, he was certain his hairline was receding.

The years were much easier on Mikasa, save for the past three. Her black hair was long and thick, and her chestnut eyes showed no evidence of the violence she had seen. She had picked up weight, but that was expected. Jean had picked up weight as well, even more so when he began volunteering to help train new recruits for the Military Police. While the MP walked often, they had more than enough to eat and had no need to exercise more than necessary. Within six months, Jean's six pack was replaced by a soft pudge and while his arms were still strong, they were no where as strong as they had been.

Despite this, he loved his volunteer work. He didn't enjoy getting up early in the cold weather, but he enjoyed helping the new recruits who truly wanted to be there and he loved giving the one's who were there simply for an easy life a hard time. Most of all, he loved coming home to Mikasa and helping her, as much as his aching back would allow.

Although what she did was not considered a job, Jean knew he wouldn't be able to do it all day and still keep his patience, and he would hardly be able to do it alone for the majority of the day.

Being a mother was much harder than the work he had to do with the recruits.

He snuggled closer to Mikasa, and she rolled over to face him. He kissed her forehead, also kissing a few strands of hair as well. She sleepily opened her dark eyes and smiled.

"Are the kids up?"

"Negative," Jean replied, his heart skipping a beat. "I got up early."

Mikasa smiled again and kissed her lover. Jean kissed back, never truly getting used to the fact he was with her.

He had thought Mikasa was beautiful since training, but it was clear her feelings for him were platonic at best, so he kept his thoughts to himself. Over the years, he and Eren had formed a friend-foe relationship - they would talk shit to each other all day, but the minute someone else had something to say to one or the other, they had each other's back. (Jean figured his early friendship with Armin may have contributed to his and Eren's, but he wasn't sure.)

When the war with titans was over, there was a week long celebration for the Survey Corps that entailed mostly sex and alcohol. The veterans - anyone who had been in the Corps longer than a year at that point - stayed shitfaced to ignore the fact almost everyone they loved was dead and to not question why they weren't, while the younger members finally felt free to love someone - or make love to someone - without worrying about them dying the next day. Jean did get rather drunk the first night, but the next night he was surprised to see Mikasa by a campfire alone. He approached her and realized she was crying.

He stayed with her and found out Mikasa had went to wake up Eren that morning, only to discover Armin sleeping with him and both men naked. She knew neither boy had been drunk, and after a rather awkward awakening, they both admitted they had had feelings for each other for some time. She told Jean she knew it was none of her business; they were 19 after all and capable of making their own decisions.

"I'm afraid of being alone," she had whispered, staring into the fire, her scarf wrapped delicately across her neck.

"You'll never be alone," Jean promised, taking her hand in his own.

They did not confess undying love for one another that night nor did they have sex. They talked. Not about training or titans or dying, but about their dreams and hopes and what they wanted to accomplish in the future. Before either were done talking, the sun had came up but neither were tired.

They married a year later, and Jean made love to her for the first time.

About a year later, Mikasa was "late" (whatever the hell that meant), cranky, and cried often. It took one trip to Armin - Doctor Arlert by this point - to discover Mikasa was expecting a child within seven months.

True to the Armin's word, seven months later she lay in a bed at Armin and Eren's house, gripping her husband and brother's hands. Armin had delivered over twenty children, which, to Jean, made him an expert. Armin thought nothing of the sort and made Eren and Jean cup their hands at the backs of her knees to keep her legs spread during the birth, so he could "make any sudden decisions necessary." Jean had no idea what he meant by that, but hoped the scalpel on the table next to him was for cutting the umbilical cord.

During the thirteen hours of labor, Jean realized his wife was still worth a hundred soldiers. She gripped his hands and arms hard enough to bruise and bit her lip hard enough to bleed and often screamed in pain, but she never begged. She never begged for the child to hurry, never begged for Armin to cut it out of her the way most women had after four or five hours of labor with their first child. She grinded her teeth and huffed, her face red and contorted with pain Jean could not imagine, and she cried silently after Armin inserted his finger inside her one last time.

"Alright," he said calmly. "Jean and Eren are going to lift your legs, and I need you to take a deep breath and hold it. I'm going to count to ten, and you're going to push while I do that, alright?"

Jean wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but it took twenty minutes of pushing for the baby to come. Jean cut the cord and held his screaming son for the first time, crying, and not wanting to let anyone hold him.

Mikasa was quite insecure about her body for a time, and Jean understood. She had once been compared to Levi and Mike, two of Humanity's Strongest, and after delivery she had a pinched nerve in her leg, stretch marks, and breasts that were too heavy for her body. Jean loved her regardless and thought she was just as beautiful, and over time they got used to having a little boy.

And then, three years later, Mikasa found out she was pregnant again. This pregnancy, however, her stomach grew much larger than before and she had problems with mobility. Armin informed her she was pregnant with twins and was put on bed rest for the last five months of pregnancy.

By that point their first son could go to the bathroom on his own and he enjoyed laying in bed and having his mother read and draw with him. Jean stopped volunteering with the MP to help clean and cook, but Mikasa went into labor almost two months early.

This labor was not as easy as the first. Eren was there, and Hange was there as well for "studying purposes", but it was obvious without Armin saying it that Hange was there for additional assistance. The first child was born easily. Armin cleaned it quickly and cut the cord himself.

"Male," he said quickly, handing the infant to Hange. "Alive."

The relief that flooded his voice when he said _alive_ made Jean's stomach turn. After another ten minutes, a second baby was born.

It did not cry, and its skin looked different that the first two babies Mikasa had.

Armin cut the cord quickly and quickly cleaned its face.

"Male," he said, standing quickly with the child. Hange handed the now swaddled boy to Eren, and he and Armin took both boys to a different room. Hange sat between Mikasa's legs, instructing her to push for the placenta.

"My babies," Mikasa said weakly, her eyes tearing.

"Just push for now," Hange instructed, giving Mikasa's feet a quick squeeze.

Even after the placenta was out and Mikasa had stopped bleeding, Armin and Eren had not returned.

Hange excused herself quietly and let Jean and Mikasa cry together. Two hours later, Eren brought in a swaddled infant, and informed them this child was healthy. Jean held his second son and Mikasa cried as she breastfed, and Armin came in a few minutes later.

He had a swaddled infant as well.

"He's alive," he said, and Jean reached for the infant, but Armin stepped back. "He's having trouble breathing, and he's very small."

The parents held their third son carefully, trying to ignore the wheezing noises he made and how weightless he felt. Mikasa and the infant had to stay with Armin for a month to make sure the infant didn't get sick and fed every two hours, even throughout the night. Jean returned home and cared for the infant and their toddler alone, but he visited his wife and son every day.

Jean bottle fed the elder infant, and he enjoyed it more than he cared to admit. His first son was breastfed until he was old enough to eat mushy food, and Jean never had the pleasure of bottle feeding a child.

Even now, with Mikasa and their son home, Jean took pleasure in bottle feeding their first born twin. He loved how close he held his son to his chest, loved the little sucking noises the baby made, and loved especially when the infant made eye contact while he fed, looking into his fathers eyes with complete love and trust.

Jean couldn't wait to feed his son, but for the time being he was sleeping soundly, and his wife was kissing him and touching his face, and his mind felt fuzzy. Since Mikasa was on bedrest, they had not made love and Jean hadn't tried since she got home a week ago. Having three children put a damper on romance, but the love they had for another could withstand children, fatigue, and cold weather.

For the first time in over six months, Mikasa and Jean made love. Jean led Mikasa on top of him, and while she removed her sleeping bottoms and underwear, she kept her shirt on. Jean undressed entirely, needing to get dressed to volunteer soon anyway.

They kissed one another and tried to make love quietly, but passion grew quickly. Gasps escalated to moans, and Jean gripped Mikasa's hips and bit her shoulders and neck.

"I love you," Jean moaned in her ear. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

He lifted her shirt, despite her trying to keep it on.

"You're beautiful," he whispered to her, looking into her dark eyes. She raised her arms and let her husband remove her shirt. She avoided his eye and bit her lips as he ran his hands up her stomach, which was still chubby and had more than several stretch marks, and he cupped her full breasts, which had stretch marks as well and would leak milk if he rubbed her nipples. Mikasa loved being a mother and never regretted having children, but having leaking nipples and stretch marks wasn't her idea of beauty, and she certainly didn't want her husband to see.

"You're so beautiful," Jean whispered truthfully. He didn't mind her stretch marks or breasts; they were a reminder that she had bore him three sons that they loved.

Jean touched her breasts gently and lowered his hands to the tender spot above her opening as she quickened her pace. They kissed to silence their moans and gasps as they reached their finish.

They lay together for some time, kissing each others noses and foreheads and Mikasa ran her fingers over his chest again and again. Unfortunately, Jean had to get up and start getting ready.

"Are you excited to be going back?" Mikasa asked, sounding much more awake.

"Yeah," he said, quickly slipping into his uniform pants. "It's been a while, but I'm kinda nervous about working with him."

Mikasa didn't have to as who _he_ was.

"He seemed nice," she said reassuringly.

"He does," Jean agreed, buttoning his shirt and tucking it in. "It was nice of him to stop by and say hello and give his blessings for the boys. I know he wanted to see them, especially after I told him about Marco, but they were sleeping and he was nice enough not to ask."

"Do you think he'll be too much like him, or too different?" Mikasa asked, slipping on her bed clothes.

Jean sighed, slipping on his jacket. Of course, Mikasa knew exactly what he was nervous about.

"I don't know. If he's just like him, I'm scared I'll get nostalgic feelings or whatever. But if he's too different, I think I'll be disappointed."

Before Jean could finish, the bedroom door burst open. Of course he hadn't locked it.

"Daddy!" the boy called, lifting his arms. "Up!"

Jean smiled and lifted his son, despite his back aching. His son was rather chubby, just like he had been when he was a child. (Jean was chubby until he was a teenager, but he hadn't told Mikasa that.)

His son giggled as he was lifted. Jean was always surprised at how little his son resembled his mother, despite her dark hair, skin, and eyes. Indeed, the boy had Jean's two toned hair and golden eyes, and while his skin was a little dark, it was a shade or two lighter than his mothers. The boy did have his mothers chestnut shaped eyes, which Jean loved.

"Mama!" the child called, reaching for her the moment he was lifted. Jean sighed in mock frustration, then let the child crawl on the bed. "Mama, make daddy make eggs."

Mikasa laughed as she snuggled and kissed her son. "Jean, make eggs," she said with a giggle. Although Mikasa was home and healthy, Jean preferred to make breakfast before he left and make sure the house was clean, as well as change the morning diapers and feed the eldest twin.

Once breakfast was made for the toddler and mother, the crying began.

While Mikasa and their son ate, Jean changed his month old sons. The second born was still smaller than the eldest, but he no longer wheezed. He didn't cry much, but he was very attentive.

Once the changing was done, he took them both to his and Mikasa's bedroom. She had finished her breakfast and was ready to start feeding.

Jean made a bottle and fed the other infant while the toddler talked to Mikasa.

"Mama," he asked quietly. "Is he named af'er Unkie Ahmeen?"

"Yep," she said, adjusting the infant to her breast. "Armin was named after Uncle Armin, and Eren was named after Uncle Eren."

Jean smiled to himself. Eren's dark, chestnut shaped eyes looked into his golden ones while his hands stretched upward, reaching for the strap around Jean's chest. Eren's mouth sucked greedily; it seemed all Jean's sons had large appetites in the morning.

Once Eren was finished eating and burped, Jean rocked him, but it was clear the baby was not going back to sleep.

"Who was I named af'er?" the toddler asked, sounding concerned.

" _You_ ," Jean said, laying Eren on the bed and tickling the toddlers tummy. "Were named after my best friend."

"I was?" he asked. "Did he help human'ty?"

"He did. But he died when we were younger."

"Oh," the boy said sadly. "But he name was Marco?"

"Yes," Jean said with a smile. "His name was Marco."

While Mikasa finished feeding Armin and burped him, there was a knock on the door. Jean got up and opened the door to see exactly who he thought it would be.

"Hi!" the boy said brightly. "Uh, I figured you could help show me around today! I know a little since I've been here a few days, but...uh..."

The boys sentence trailed off as Marco stepped behind his father and wrapped his arms around his leg.

"Daddy who dis?" the child asked, staring at the much taller boy.

"This is James," Jean said. "Why don't we let him in?"

Jean and Marco stepped to the side and James stepped inside. Jean knew it was cold out and they would be outside for the majority of the day, so he figured he would let James come in and see the babies.

And meet the boy his brother was named after.

Jean sat at the kitchen table and told James to sit as well. The chubby toddler crawled in his father's lap and inspected the boy in front of him.

James was tall for his fifteen years, and his dark brown hair was kept short. He had large, kind brown eyes and freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks. He smiled nervously at the child. Marco smiled back.

"I'm Marco," he said nicely. James smiled.

"Your daddy's told me about you," he said. "I'm James Bodt, but you can call me James."

Marco smiled at the thought of being praised by his father. "I ha'e two brothers," Marco bragged, and Jean saw James' smile falter.

"Cool," he said, not sounding bothered. "Are they babies?"

"Yep!"

"So do you like being a big brother?"

"Yep!" Marco stuck his chest out proudly. "I help put they socks on."

" _Wow_!" James said, his eyes wide. "I was going to say you're going to be a great big brother, but you already are!"

Marco covered his face and smiled at the strangers praise. Mikasa came out of the room, wanting to finally meet James and bringing the twins with her. James' eyes lit up when he saw the children and excitedly asked if he could hold them.

Mikasa let him hold Armin first, but it was clear the young man was uncomfortable holding such a small baby. He sat stiffly, unsure of what to do. Jean informed him it was almost time to leave, and he switched babies with Mikasa.

James smiled with Eren in his arms, and immediately started making faces at the baby to get him to laugh. Jean wanted to tell him Eren was too young to understand the faces, but much to his surprise, the young child smiled when James crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

Although it was time to leave, Jean let the young man hold Eren a few minutes longer. James began rocking the baby and singing to it, smiling the whole time. Jean wondered if Marco had been as good with babies as James was.

Within minutes, Eren was asleep.

Mikasa laid Armin down for a nap first, then gently removed Eren from James' arms. When Mikasa returned, she was surprised to see James and her husband had not left.

"Uh," James nervously scratched the back of his neck, then saluted her. "Thanks - thank you for your service in the Survey Corps. You're worth a hundred soldiers," he added with a smile.

Mikasa blushed, unprepared for the salute. She returned it nevertheless, and asked how he knew who she was. James laughed.

"Shadis talked about you a lot," James explained. "You're still the best student he's had."

Mikasa blushed and Jean laughed, then kissed his wife goodbye.

"I'll see you in a few hours," he said. "I love you forever."

"I love you forever," Mikasa replied with a smile.

"Bye Daddy!" Marco called, running out of the bedroom to hug his fathers leg. "I wove you forever! Bye James!"

Jean and James bid the boy goodbye and stepped out of the house. They walked in silence for a minute or so, then James sniffled. Jean turned to see him crying.

"I'm so sorry," he said, obviously embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" Jean asked, afraid he had hurt James' feelings by letting him meet the twins.

"Yeah," James said, smiling despite his tears. He turned to Jean. "You have a beautiful family."

"Thank you," he said. They walked in silence a while, and Jean thought about James.

He was issued a little house in Wall Sina, but as far as Jean knew, he lived alone. Jean wondered where James' family was. He never mentioned his parents or other siblings.

"Hey," he said slowly. "If you want, you can come over for dinner. Mikasa usually makes too much anyway."

"Really?" James asked, smiling in a way that reminded Jean of his late brother. "Thanks so much!"

Jean smiled and patted the young man on the back, resting his hand on James shoulder. He had three birth sons, and didn't mind taking another one under his wing.

He hoped James didn't mind being a big brother for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this prompt in my head for a while, and in Isayama's last interview he stated Marco was a brother, so I added that in as well. I hope you liked it!  
> Stay gold.


End file.
